The Silence
by Swag-lex
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have know each other for a long time, so Alfred wants to do something special for his lover. One-shot, fluff USUK


"Wait Alfred where are we going." a blind folded blond exclaimed and tugged at his arm. Said arm was being dragged by none other than Alfred F. Jones or America. The blue eyed blond just smiled brightly and started dragging the brit again.

Arthur stumbled after him blindly and wondered how the bloody hell he had gotten into this mess.

He knew his lover always loved to show him places in the US or take him somewhere so they could spend time together but the American had insisted on blind folding him for this 'special occasion' or so he had said.

"We're almost there Artie."

"Please don't call me that you git." he huffed.

They walked through tall grass for a long while, having left the car long ago. Once Alfred was happy he stopped abruptly jolting the brit.

Alfred glanced down at Arthur before ripping off the blind fold and smiling the best he could. He had planned for weeks, for the perfect moment where he could get Artie alone.

He could only blink and gape at the senery, there they stood in the middle of a field. It was the most gorgeous field Arthur had seen.

The grass was a deep gold color, wheat popped up here and they. Not only the meadow but the sky was beautiful. It was the same kind of color as America's eyes which were watching him.

He turned to his lover and gave a bright smile, "It's beautiful Alfred." Alfred took that as a good sign and grabbed Arthur's hand to interlock it with his.

"C'mon lets walk for a while."

The two lasped in silence for a long while enjoying each others presence, their hand entwined swinging every so often.

A breeze started up and rollled across the field.

For a moment Alfred seemed nervous, how was he gonna do this, say the right words. Arthur noticed this and turned a puzzled gaze towards him.

"Something the matter, love?"

Alfred let out the breath he was holding and stared deeply into Arthur's eyes. Arthur was suddenly taken aback by Ameirca's sudden seriousness.

"Arthur theres something I've been meaning to say, for a long while actually." He took another deep breath and looked away. "Well get on with it git." Alfred laughed but it wasn't as carefree as usual.

Then he did something that really shocked Arthur. He knelt down on one knee and stared up into emerald eyes. His hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box.

The wind blew across the field for a second, ruffling both nation's hair. The silence seemed to go on forever time slowed to a stop, but Arthur and Alfred's heart's only seemed to speed up and then everything stopped as Alfred opened his mouth.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

Just those words alone seemed to be enough because Arthur teared up, not sad tears but tears of joy. He clung to his lover and cried and cried, only managing to choke out, "Bloody hell yes!" before burrying his head in Alfred's chest.

The two sat there for who knows how long before they finally pulled away.

Arthur was smiling the best smile he had ever had and Alfred almost died, only him, America, had seen that smile before, in a field like this long ago when he was young.

The brit looked over to his lover as they lay there watching the clouds. "Why did you pick this field?" while asking this he raised his hand that now adorned a gold ring.

Alfred who had been staring at the clouds glanced over at the emerald eyed man.

"Well you know since we meet in a meadow like this for the first time I thought it'd be super special ya know." He shrugged and chuckled.

"Yes I figured that but why this one, why not any other field." Alfred rolled on to his side.

"Oh Artie why do ya have to be so sentimental." he laughed. Arthur pouted and he turned away his face heating up, "I was just curious."

Alfred smirked and poked Arthur in the cheek which earned him a scowl.

"Ahh you see I couldn't just pick any meadow, it had to be perfect ya know. This one has been untouched by anyone at all so I thought only the best for you." at this the brit flushed a deep red and stared at the sky as if it was the most interesting thing.

"But now that I think about, you are too perfect for anything." the American wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him close.

"Git..." he hadn't said anything else because Alfred had decided to kiss him. They kissed passionatly before pulling away.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too." he replied.

The wind carried their voices away. The meadow whispered and rustled. And the two nations who had spent their time there was kept in the calm silence for the meadow did not want to share what had happened that faithful day.

**:3 ok so how was that, the best what? i hope you guys enjoyed it cause i really wanted this to be a special fluff oneshot since i havent put anything up yet.**

**but i promise to start working on 'through the lives' soon.**

**also this was inspired by a pic i saw because i fell in love with the picture i had to make something for it**

**.com/albums/x202/Suna_**

**also silencer the song from a doujinshi inspired me its a beautiful song ;u;**


End file.
